Five Nights: Origins
by HSWrites
Summary: 30 years after the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, three friends create the horror attraction to end them all... but where did it all start?
1. Breaking and Entering

Five Nights: Origins

It's been 30 years since the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The restaurant, and the problems within, have become nothing but rumors and a childhood memory. I am here to find any remnants of the animatronic characters, whether it be a full suit, or just spare parts. With them, I will create a horror extravaganza, named "Freddy's Fright: The Horror Attraction".

The year is 2023. My friends and I are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime, however, we are also breaking the law. We are going to go into an abandoned building, the last location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We are searching for the story of the company, of the restaurant, and of the malicious events that took place at this chain of children's restaurants. After years of neglect and ruin, the building looks run-down. Any wrong movement seems to be enough to topple the foundation and exterminate our lives. Yet, we can't help but to investigate, driven by some internal force to know the truth.

"Hey," my friend, Jonah, says, "are you going to cut the tape or not?" I snap back to reality.

"Yeah..." I mutter, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about what we might find in there."

"Yeah," my girlfriend, Jasmine, says with a smirk, "Old, rotten animatronics, empty heads staring into your soul, and maybe even a skull or two." I chuckle.

"No," I say, "I'm pretty sure all we will find is an empty pizzeria. There is no chance that we will find anything of use."

I cut the tape and it falls to the ground. I break the lock and step inside.


	2. What Can We Use?

Chapter 2

The inside of the abandoned building is completely frozen in time. The Show Stage sits empty, as well as Pirate's Cove. The tables are molded, rotten with age.

"Where are the animatronics?" I ask the silence.

"Probably backstage... or in storage," Jonah replies. I jump onto the stage, which creaks and cracks underfoot.

"Be careful!" Jasmine exclaims.

"Believe it or not, I am," I reply, "These boards are thirty years old, remember?" I move the curtain to reveal the door to the storage area. "Here!" I exclaim as I try to open the door. I twist the doorknob and it breaks off.

"So, now how are we getting in?" Jasmine asks.

"Crowbar?" Jonah replies.

"Did you bring one?" I ask. Jonah goes outside to the van and brings in a tool bag.

"If you can't find one in there, then we a royally fucked," Jonah says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and open the bag. Inside are various tools, a blowtorch (don't ask why), screwdrivers, drills, lock picks, and at the very bottom is a crowbar. I retrieve it from the bag and wedge it into the door.

"I have a question," I remark.

"What is it?" Jasmine asks.

"Why am I doing all the work?" I ask.

"It was your idea, love," Jasmine replies. I sigh and start to pull the door open with the crowbar. The door creaks and opens to reveal an empty room, other than a box in the corner.

"What is that?" Jonah asks. I shrug and go over to the box.

"It looks like a normal box," I say and try to lift it. The box doesn't lift from the ground. "What is in this?"

"Why don't you open it?" Jasmine mocks. I glare at her and she glares back. I gaze back to the box and the small opening in the top. I bend down at the box, grasp the flap and pull it open.


	3. Found One

Chapter 3

"We hit the jackpot!" I exclaim. Inside the box are various parts of animatronics, but they look too preserved.

I pick up the head of an animatronic that looks like a little boy.

"Balloon Boy," Jonah says, "I've heard that he would work with Foxy to kill the night shift guard." I turn the empty head to where it is looking at the ground. Inside, it looks like it hasn't been a victim of rot and decay. Neither have the other heads in the box, except for an arm that has a hook attached.

"Foxy's hook," Jasmine says, "Poor guy, he was my favorite." I nod and start to empty the box.

"Hey, why don't you two look around the restaurant and see if you can find anything?" I say. Jonah starts to say something and Jasmine elbows him in the side.

"Be careful, love," Jasmine says.

"I don't think there is anything that can hurt me," I reply. She and Jonah nod and leave out of the door. I look back to the box and resume emptying it. I remove head after head, and after a while I start to realize what the heads are made of.

"Plastic," I say. The Toy animatronics of the third location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I remove Foxy's hook, Toy Bonnie's arm and an old paper plate doll.

"Hey, are you done?" Jasmine pokes her head through the door.

"I think so..." I say as I look toward the box. Jasmine comes over a looks into the box.

"Nothing… but we found something."


	4. The New Employee

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Freddy's Fright: The Horror Attraction!" I announce to the audience. "As you may have guessed, this is a new experience for those of you who know the legend of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." The audience cheers.

"So, if you will follow us," Jasmine says, "We will lead you through the horror that is Freddy's." The crowd follows the three of us into the attraction. We lead them into the Stage Room.

"Welcome to the Stage," I say, "As you can see, we have only one animatronic." A hand raises in the crowd.

"Yes?" I say and point to the teenager.

"Why is there only one?" She asks.

"Well, we wanted to make the experience authentic, but sadly the others were too broken to use… so we talked to the original owner and he informed us that there was another animatronic in the back room," I explain.

"Yes, however, we did find the suits for the old characters and have scattered them through the attraction," Jasmine explains and looks at the girl, "How would you like to be part of the attraction?"

The girl scratches her head, "I don't know… When would I start?"

"Opening day," I say, "You will be paid 10 dollars an hour for 6 hours for five days… which accumulates to $300."

The girl taps her foot on the ground, "That sounds good, but what exactly would I be doing?"

Jasmine explains, "You will be in the Office, you will check the cameras to monitor the guests… making sure no one steals stuff or makes out in the corner, what have you… and you will also be monitoring Springtrap, which is the name we have given to the animatronic."

I explain further, "Just make sure that none of your systems go offline. You have a Maintenance Panel in the Office to reboot the cameras, ventilation and the sound systems. If the ventilation goes out, you will start to hallucinate, and start to see crazy things. You should know what will happen if the cameras go out and if the sound systems go offline, you cannot lead Springtrap away from you… and he may well kill you if he catches you."

The girl freezes at the last sentence, "K-kill me? W-why would anyone do this then?"

Jasmine smiles, "Remember that this is just a simulation about the old restaurants, the only thing that would kill you is if you had a heart attack from any jumpscares… the animatronic itself will not kill you."

The girl nods, "Okay… I don't get scared easily… so I'll take the job."

I smile, "Good," I turn to the crowd, "Opening Day will be tomorrow! Bring any and all of your family members to relive their childhood in the worst… possible… way!"


	5. Trying To Get Inside the Beast's Head

Chapter 5

The next day, Jasmine, Jonah and I set the restaurant up for Opening Day. It was like a normal set up; setting the tables, decorating the walls, setting up Springtrap for his debut… but something felt… off. If you had asked me what, I couldn't have told you. Something was wrong... and it radiated from the rotten animatronic character that I was looking directly in the eyes. I don't know why... but he just had an evil aura. 

Jasmine yells from somewhere in the restaurant, "Hey, try to see if Springtrap can open his mouth!" I reply, "Okay!" I move to the mouth and try to pry it open... nothing. "Huh..." I move behind Springtrap and see a crank-type thing inside part of him.

I try to use the crank but it won't budge. "Hey!" I yell, "I found a crank in the back Springtrap, but it's stuck and rusted in..." Jasmine comes into the room, "Really?" I nod and point to it, "Try to use it..."

Jasmine grasps the crank and tries to pull it, to no avail. "Wow... that really is rusted in there..." I smile and nudge her, "Told ya," She glares at me and chuckles, "Guess ya did." I hug her and move back to Springtrap. "So... should we wait until tonight to activate him?" Jasmine nods, "Yeah... let's give our Night Guard a fright!"

The girl, Briana, comes in early to start her shift. "Hey guys... where is the office?" "Hey Briana, it's in the main back," Jasmine points, "Down there." Briana nods and makes her way to the office. I hear her coming down the hallway and chuckle mischievously. I don a old Freddy Fazbear head and wait for her to come down the hallway.

I see her foot and I do my best roar and jump out at her. She screams and falls to the floor, shielding her face. "I thought you didn't get scared easily..." I say mockingly. "S-shut up... I was just caught off guard," Briana says. "Sure," I reply, "Now... get to your office... it's almost time to start the show... and you are the main attraction!"


	6. Opening Day: Part 1

Chapter 6

Hours pass by into 12 AM... but it was worth it. "Quite the crowd..." Jonah states. "Yeah... I would say because of all the people who used to go to the old place... the kids are now grown up and have kids of their own..." Jasmine says. "Yep, and now they are back for more- with a few more twists and turns to keep them on their feet," I finish.

Once everyone enters the building, the sound of loud screams of the children fill the place. I get up on stage and shout, "WELCOME TO THE GRAND OPENING OF FREDDY'S FRIGHT!" The children quiet down to listen. "Now that I have your attention... whose ready to scare their socks off?!"' Everyone cheers. "Sweet! Now... Jasmine, if you would explain to the nice folks what we will be doing?" I smile and move back for her to take the spotlight.

"Okay everyone," Jasmine says, "We will be leading you through each room of this attraction, which is filled to the brim with frights." The children are listening while some are hiding behind their parents. "However, we assure you that nothing will move," Jasmine lies, "Just follow us and you will be fine." She signals me to turn on Springtrap and I move inconspicuously to turn him on. "I just hope our guard is keeping watch as well!" I signal Briana.

The camera to the Stage activates as a signal to let us know that Briana is on watch. "Okay," I announce, "Let's get going- I've made sure that Springtrap is turned off." I jump off the Stage, as do Jasmine and Jonah. I smile and wave to the crowd to follow. We walk into the first room, a long hallway with posters on the wall. "Here are drawings from years ago, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica..." I explain. "No love for Foxy, I see..." Jasmine says. "Yeah... that doesn't make sense..." I reply, "Either way, let's go into this room shall we?" We lead the crowd into the next room, as the clanking of mechanisms are heard in the previous room.

I smile as I notice the moving shadow. I whisper to Jasmine, "He's on the move." She chuckles and turns to the crowd. "This is the Arcade Room," she says, "Be careful though... There may be a phantom in the machine." She starts up the machine and it flashes an image of a close-up of Chica. The children scream and hide behind their parents, even some of the parents jumped.

We leave the room in time for Springtrap to move into position. I smile and move into the next arcade room. "This is the second part to the arcade, here you can see the Original Chica's head and the Marionette's Mask," I say as I point to the heads. The children shutter as I explain. "Word of advice, don't ever look behind you..." Jonah says. One of the children look behind everyone and a stuffed version of the Marionette swings down at him. He screams and runs to the front of the line and hides behind Jasmine. "What's wrong little guy?" She asks.

The boy looks up at her, "I... I'm scared..." Jasmine smiles down at him, "You can stay up here with us if you want, we'll protect you." The boy nods and clings to Jasmine. We lead them into the hallway outside the arcade rooms. "This is the main hallway before we reach the sides of the building..." I say, "And for everyone who is really scared... we are almost through the attraction." The children nod.

Springtrap moves into the hallway as soon as we leave to the next room. "If you look on the wall... you can see Foxy's head," Jasmine says, "Poor captain..." The children look around the room. "What are you searching for kids? If you are looking for his body... then you won't find it... we couldn't find it at the last location." The children whimper and move back into the line. "Okay, let's go meet Bonnie!" Jonah announces.


	7. Opening Day: Part 2

Chapter 7

Everyone, Springtrap included, follows us into the next room with the empty suit of Bonnie the Bunny on the back wall. "This is Bonnie, the guitar player in Freddy's band... or at least he was," Jonah explains, "He's known as the creepiest of the original 4." A hand raises in the crowd. I point to the hand, "Question?" The girl asks, "Original 4? Were there more?" I nod, "Yes, there were 12... Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, The Marionette, Golden Freddy and, of course, Springtrap."

The child moves back to her parents and we continue to the office. "If you look through this window you can see our guard Briana," I say. Briana waves to the crowd and they wave back. "I hope she's been keeping the ventilation on... otherwise... things might go wrong." The warning alarm sounds and Briana acts panicked and starts rebooting the ventilation. "Oh no... this is bad... this means that Springtrap may have moved from the Stage..." Jasmine announces to the crowd. A scream rings out and children start panicking as Springtrap reveals himself at the back of the hall.

"Nobody panic!" Jasmine yells, "Briana has it taken care of!" Briana nods and play a sound in another room and Springtrap get distracted and leaves. One of the parents says, "I thought you said he wouldn't move!" Jasmine nods. "She did," I say, "but remember... everything malfunctions in this place."

"You're lucky we don't sue," The parent says. "For what? You would actually sue a horror attraction for being what the name implies? How stupid is that," I rebut. The parent grumbles and closes his mouth. "Now that that's over... let's head toward the exit. We hope you've enjoyed your time at Freddy's Fright!" We lead everyone toward the exit door and I stop dead in front of the door. "Why aren't you opening the door?" Another parent asks. "Well... have you enjoyed your time here?" The children nods hesitantly. I smile menacingly, "Then why would you ever want to leave?" The alarm sounds again and Briana's scream fills the attraction. "It seems like we have an opening for night guard..." Jasmine says, "Who wants to be next?"


	8. Cleaning Up the Mess

**Chapter 8**

(This is probably going to be a longer chapter than normal.)

The children and parents start screaming and panicking. Various screams of "We're gonna die!" or "Mommy help us!" fill the attraction. I start laughing and they all look at me, "Do you actually believe that we would hurt you? This is all part of the show..." Jasmine starts laughing as well, "Yeah, you can leave right out this door... we just wanted to give you one last scare before you leave." The children are shaking and the parents are trying to comfort them. "Sorry if we scared you too bad with that last one... for your troubles, you can take home a souvenir from the kiosk outside the exit... free of charge."

I open the door for them and lead them out of the attraction. Various souvenirs line the walls of the kiosk- Freddy Fazbear key-chains, Chica flashdrives (No more than 2 gigs), Foxy hooks, Bonnie bobble-heads and "I survived Fazbear's Fright" shirts and hats. Most of the kids take a bobble-head or a hook. The parents, however, take key-chains and shirts. "I really hope you enjoyed your stay- come again!" I say and wave them off. I turn back to Jasmine and Jonah. "So... we need to check on Briana then?"

Jasmine nods. "Yeah..." she says, "She hasn't came out yet..." I walk back into the attraction with them following and go into the office. Briana lies on the floor with her hands grasping her chest, her face frozen in terror. "Briana?" I say, "Briana?" I shake her and try to jolt her from her inevitable end. "She's dead..." Jasmine says, "She had a heart attack from Springtrap."

I gulp and look back at her. I lift Briana and see that she has a few lacerations and is bleeding out as well. "Well... I guess we should clean this up and try to get the attraction back to working order for tomorrow." Jasmine and Jonah look at me. "What?"

"Aren't you worried that they might find out about this? That Briana died?" Jonah asks. I shake my head. "No, because they never found out where the missing children went- they weren't in the suits when we found them... so... as long as we keep quiet and give Briana a proper burial by ourselves- I think we'll be fine."

"But... what about her parents?" Jasmine asks. "I don't really know..." I admit. Jasmine sighed, "We tell them nothing." "Or... tell them that she moved?" Jonah suggested. I rolled my eyes, "Why would she move?" Jonah shrugs, "Better than nothing... maybe to study acting abroad?" Jasmine rubs her arm and nods, "That could work... but I'm still going with say nothing... It would be easier... and then, if and when they ask, we tell them that."

I nod, "Yep- that works better... so for now... no one say anything." I move Briana to a special area in the back of the attraction- a safe room of sorts- and sit her there to be buried later. "Okay... so let's get this mess cleaned up." I say.

"Need a mop?" Jasmine asks. "That, a cleaning brush and bleach," I say. She nods and goes out of the office to search for the supplies. "Jonah?" I ask. "What's up?" He asks. "Could you go check on Springtrap? You know... make sure he's back on stage and turned off?" He nods and leaves as well.

I sigh. "I didn't actually think that someone would die in this attraction... but I guess I should have known." I look around the room and sit down in the swivel seat that we have in the office. "This is the chair she died in... The place where Springtrap... what did Springtrap do to her? A heart attack... but she was bleeding too." I shake my head. "It's too horrific tho think about... did Springtrap actually cut her... or worse... choke her and make her bleed out to make sure she was dead?" I get up and walk around the office and look at the maintenance panel. I reboot all of the systems and close it. "Okay... everything should be taken care of... just need to clean up... and try not to let anyone find out... especially OSHA... they would shut us down in a heartbeat."

"Hey- I found everything... need help cleaning this up?" Jasmine comes into the office. "I go over to her and hug her. "Yeah- that would be great. I'd rather not be in this office alone." She kisses me and nods. "I wouldn't either right now to be honest..."

She lets go and hands me the brush. "Now, get to work, love~ we need to have this clean by tonight." I nod and start cleaning the carpet. She grabs to mop and starts mopping the floor. "Springtrap is turned off and on stage- he shouldn't bother us while we are cleaning up." Jonah says outside the office. "Alright- go take a look around and see if anything else is out of place or needs restarted." Jasmine says. "Okay," Jonah says and walks to the next room.

Jasmine turns back to me. "Okay, is everything clean?" I get up and look around. "Yeah- seems like it... but what did Springtrap do to her?" Jasmine shrugs and takes my hand. "I wouldn't worry too much about it... it's in the past and we can't do anything about it." I nod and lead her out into the main room.

"Everything is where it needs to be," Jonah says as he senses us behind him. "Good," I say, "How long until we open?" Jasmine checks her MP3. "Seven or eight hours... why?" She asks. "Well... I was thinking we go into the safe room and take a nap or something until then... because that's probably what I was going to do anyway," I say.

Jonah nods. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea... I should probably call Amber and let her know where I am." I pat him on the back. "Sounds like a plan... hey, if you want you could invite her here to work with us." Jasmine yawns. "We could invite a lot of our friends actually... I've been wanting to catch up with them." I smile. "Yeah! Definitely Megan... but who else?"

"How about Matthew, Brandon, Maddie, Gabby, Sammi and Brittney?" Jonah suggests. "Yep, I think that's good... don't want to overload the place, " I say. Jonah nods and goes to the safe room to call everyone. I take Jasmine's hand and lead her to the safe room. Inside are gaming systems, PCs and old, vintage arcade machines, as well as couches and cots. "I like how this room is a complete contrast to the rest of the place," Jasmine points out.

"Well... We had to have something on here to keep us occupied just in case something... or someone... malfunctions." I say. "True," Jasmine says. "You can go on and take a nap... I'll be over here playing Assassin's Creed. I'll be there later." I nod and kiss her. She kisses me back and heads off to the Playstation.

I sit down on a couch next to the PCs and lay my head back. "Today has been long... and it's not even over yet." I sigh and close my eyes.


	9. The Man in Purple

Chapter 9

(The chapters will be longer as of now unless specified.)

It didn't take long to fall into a dream. I dreamt of the old and rotting pizzeria... but something was different... everyone was on stage and Foxy was in Pirate's Cove. I walked around the restaurant and found everything was where it was when we visited the place. Even the mold and decay was the same.

I walked through the west hallway towards the office, the once colorful painting of the children who used to come to listen to Freddy and his band were now just yellowed, unsalvageable blots of paper of paper stuck to the wall. Inside the office, the desk and fan were still in the place the owners left them... the fan was rusted beyond use.

While walking back through the east hall, I noticed a clanking noise echoing through the run-down pizzeria. I followed the noise and saw the source of the noise. I saw Freddy, following a mysterious purple character through various rooms. I tried to follow them as quietly and safely as possible, three to four steps behind them.

The purple character went into another room but Freddy stopped and looked around, confused. He didn't know where the other went... into the safe room. Freddy turned to walk away and a shadow appeared on the wall. A man dressed in a purple suit came from the safe room with a mischievous smile on his face and an axe in his hand.

"Oh... how the mighty fall..." The Purple Guy says as he walks up the Freddy, wielding his axe over his head. Freddy turned just in time to see Purple Guy swing and embed the axe into Freddy's neck. Sparks flew everywhere with each successive swing and eventually, Freddy was nothing more but a pile of parts and mechanisms.

Purple Guy starts laughing, "I thought you'd give me a tougher fight, Fazbear... but I guess you were just as weak as the soul inside you." Purple Guy turns and looks toward me. I don't know if could see me or not, but I swear he gave a smirk in my direction. He leaves back to the safe room.

I go over to Freddy to assess the damage. Every part of him... mechanisms, suit and battery, were completely destroyed. I look toward the safe room and notice a faint glow of light. I start walking into the room and see Purple Guy turn to face me. "I knew you couldn't resist following me..." He says before striding to me, his axe dragging on the ground. "You wanna know how it feels to get cut into little pieces? Let me show you!" He says as he swings the axe toward me.

I wake up with a start and notice Jasmine has made her way over and has snuggled up to me. I take a few deep breaths and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her head and look at the clock. "I've only been asleep for three hours..." I sigh and look around. "What was that dream? It was extremely realistic." I shake my head. "I was just a dream... not real... at least I hope not." I put my head on Jasmine's and fall back to sleep.

Yet again, another dream... but this time I saw Balloon Boy and Mangle. Balloon Boy was collecting items of his namesake, balloons... but as I watched him... he seemed to collect a rainbow-colored balloon. In effect, Mangle started moving on what seemed to be even more balloons with a towering cake at the end. Mangle jumped up the balloons with grace and ease, collecting the cake and bringing it to BB. BB seemed to fly up to his starting point and fall on even more balloons.

At the end of this passage sat a gray, child-like figure. It was sad, alone, lost in this purgatory. Balloon Boy reaches the spirit and sits down the cake, which grabs the child's attention. The spirit fades and the cake is left to be used again.

I am awoken by Jasmine's voice, "Hey, sleepyhead, time to wake up." I open my eyes and smile at her, "Evening, love- what time is it?" She looks at the clock, "An hour until we open again... we need another night guard." I nod and stretch, "Maybe we can get someone in the crowd tonight?"

"Maybe," Jasmine says, "but I don't think we have enough time... and I don't want any of our friends to die..." I hum and rub my neck. "I'm sure we could go a night without a guard... just need to have surveillance in the front and back of the group tonight." Jasmine nods and grabs my hand. "You know you talk in your sleep... you seemed to be having a bad nightmare when I came to take a nap with you... but after I joined you, you stopped talking and snuggled with me."

"Yeah... I'll tell you all about it later, promise." I say. She nods and kisses me. "I'm holding you to that." She gets up and chuckles, "Come on, we have people to scare." I chuckle and get up. "Let's go then." I lead her to the main entrance where Jonah and everyone we invited were waiting.

"Jasmine! Chuckie!" Megan yells excitedly, "I haven't seen you in forever!" She comes over and gives both of us a hug. "Nice to see you again, Megs!" Jasmine says. "Yeah, we've missed you too!" I say and look to the rest of them. "We've missed you all too, of course." They all come over and we exchange a lot of hugs.

"Okay," Sam says, "Where is this 'Springtrap' thing?" I look at her. "You sure you wanna see it? What about your automatonophobia?" She shrugs, "Doesn't mean that I can't see it." I nod and lead everyone into the main room where Springtrap is towering on the stage.

"This is Springtrap," Jasmine tells them. "Wow..." Brandon says. "That thing is creepy."

"That's... kinda the point..." Sam says. Brandon shrugs. "Anyway, now that our reunion is over... is there another reason why we are here?" Maddie asks. Jasmine gets on stage. "Yes... but first... introduction time." Jasmine pulls me up on stage and looks at me, "Do your thing, love." I smile and nod.

"Welcome to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction! This attraction delves into the unsolved mysteries surrounding Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Jasmine takes my hand. "Scattered around the rooms are old, vintage memorabilia from the pizzeria. Old suits of Freddy and his band, children's paintings and, of course, our animatronic character here."

"Now, if you are ready- it's time to relive your childhood in the worst way possible!" I smile when I'm done and get off the stage with Jasmine. "Nice speech," Gabby says. "Thank you, now, Jasmine, if you would, tell out friends why they are here." She nods. "Everyone is here because we need herlp with surveillance because there was an accident and we no longer have someone as a night guard."

"So we need everyone to surround the crowd tonight to protect them... and make sure no one strays from the path. Did I explain that okay?" Everyone nods as a knock is heard on the door.

"Alright everyone, places, it's time to scare people."


	10. Lessons

Chapter 10

(As of this chapter- My co-writer and I have broken-up. We are still friends- but the story will now accommodate that change. This story is still co-written with SilverJFire.)

Jonah and Amber jump up on stage and stand near Springtrap. "Hey... shouldn't we turn him in?" Amber says while reaching for the switch. Jonah takes her hand and twitching motion, "No... don't turn him on tonight..." Amber looks confused but doesn't say anything.

A knock on the door signals the beginning of the next round of people. Jasmine puts on a smile and opens the door. I walk to them and greet them. "Welcome to Fazbear's Fright everyone!" The children greet us with varied "hi"'s, the adults nod and smile. "Okay, tonight we do not have a night guard so everyone needs to keep watch for Springtrap... he could be lurking around tonight with no one to hold him back." The children laugh and clutch onto their parents.

A voice is heard in the back, "Why is there no guard?" The older male voice asks.

"Sir, could you come to the front, please?" Jasmine asks. The man walks forward, dressed in a security guard uniform from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Stunned, I ask, "What is your name?"

"My name is Mike Schmidt," he says, "the last guard to ever work at Freddy's." I go over to him and reach out a hand to greet him. He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you sir!" I say, "Do you mind staying behind so we can talk to you after the show?" He nods. "Thank you."

"Now! If you would all please," Jasmine says, "Let's adventure through Fazbear's Fright!" At the head of the group, we lead them through the attraction. The worst scare the people got was the puppet, even Chica didn't get much. We reach the end of the attraction and wave the people off. We look down the attraction and enter the dining area.

"Okay," I say, "Mike... We have a few questions... however, I have some questions of my own." Mike nods and sits down.

"Sure. Ask away." He says.

"First, when did the hauntings start?" Mike chuckles.

"I had a feeing you'd start with that... the hauntings started when the first child was killed. It was in the diner... somewhere around 1974."

"Who was it? Do you know?" Maddie asks.

"No, but it evidently didn't matter as the diner was bought out by the company that owns it now. The child has gone completely from everyone's minds." Mike explains. "This child, I would say, resides in the puppet."

A sharp pain courses through me. A possession from something that didn't even exist at the time. Could that mean that the puppet... is just a dressed-up corpse?

"Hey, you okay?" Jasmine asks.

I shiver. "N-not entirely... I'll tell you all later." She nods.

"Okay," Jasmine says, "Next question: What happened at the first and second Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's?"

"Well..." Mike starts off, "I don't entirely know. For that you'd have to ask Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith... but I've heard about somethnig called 'The Bite of '87'."

"Bite of '87?" I ask.

"Yes, it seems that one of the animatronics went berserk and bit into a child's frontal lobe... causing irrepairable damage."

I shiver again. So much has happened to cause so much pain. Could it all be traced back to that purple man from my nigtmares? "_You wanna know how it feels to be chopped into little pieces?_ _Let me show you!_" I shake my head.

"Was this child okay?" Megan asks.

"Yes... but the human body can only do so much without the frontal lobe." Mike says.

"Next: What happened at where you worked?"

"Nothing out of the the ordinary... I just watched after the place and made sure that I didn't die." I nod.

"This is my final question: Who is the purple guy?" Everyone looks at me weird.

"Huh... how did you know about him?" Mike asks.

"Nightmare... dremt about him..." I rub my arm.

"Okay then, he was a past employee. A manager," Mike explains, "He was put on trial because of the murders... caught on camera." I nod.

"Why would he turn? A manager turned murderer?" Jonah asks. Mike shrugs.

"I heard that he was never wanting the diner to be bought in the first place, so when it was announced that the diner was being bought- he turned and seeked revenge on the company." Mike explains.

"That would do it, I suppose." Jonah replies and looks back to Amber.

Mike smiles and chuckles. "Now, if I may, I'll ask you some questions." I blink and take a deep breath.

"Sure. Ask away..." I reply.

"The obvious: How did you aquire Springtrap? Which, by the way, was originally called Spring Bonnie."

I look him in the eys. "We salvaged him from your pizzeria. That old, disheveled, burnt-down, rotten corpse of an establishment."

"Same for everything else in this damn horror attraction?" I nod. "I see... did you by any chance salvage a hand crank?"

"Not that I know of," Jasmine replies, "Why?"

"That's the only way to turn Springy into a suit," Mike says. I look towards Springtrap. Why would Mike mention this? Is there someone inside the suit?

"We didn't," I say, "So we won't be able to do it." Mike frowns.

"I see..." he says, "I've just never seen it done before. The closest I've gotten to a spring suit was a hallucination of an old suit named 'Golden Freddy'."

I nod. "If we find it, we'll tell you... which means we'll need your cell number." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card.

"Here," Mike says as he hands it to me. "If you need me... or anyone else... just call." I nod.

Mike nods and stands up. "I'll need to be heading back, can't keep my wife waiting for long."

"It was great talking to you Mike, hope to see you again," Jonah says and we lead him to the door. He waves goodbye and leaves. Jasmine comes over and gets my attention.

"What does the card say?" She asks.

"It says 'Schmidt, Fitzgerald and Smith- Historians of F.F.P. (878)888-1987:2'."

"So he works with the others?" Jasmine points out. "Convienient."

"Very," I chuckle. I put the card in my pocket and talk to everyone. "Anyone else ready for a nap?"


	11. You Can't?

Chapter 11

(Dream chapters may be shorter than others.)

Back in the safe room, I take my place on the couch. "I'm gonna go ahead and knock out." I say. Everyone surrounds me. "What?"

"What are these nightmares you've been having?" Jasmine asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I've never had them before, but since we've started living here... I've had nightmares." Jasmine nods.

"Okay," She says, "Wanna tell us about them?" I nod.

"I said I would, so," I say and explain the dreams. After I'm done, everyone is shocked. "That about covers it."

"Hmm..." Jonah says, "Maybe there is a reason you are having them."

"Maybe," I say, "I know I will probably have another one tonight." Everyone nods.

"Make sure to tell us about it when you come to, okay?" Jasmine says. I nod and close my eyes. I fall to sleep as fast as I have before.

Again, I find myself in the pizzeria. Freddy is absent from the stage, as expected. I walk around the place again and wait for an animatronic to move. After a while, Bonnie comes to life. I follow him around for a while and the purple-tinted Freddy character appears again to lead Bonnie to the back room. "Freddy" enters the room and Bonnie is left as clueless as Freddy was.

Dragging is heard from the room as the purplr guy shows himself, axe following behind. "So the bunny wanted to play too?" He chuckles. "Rabbit's feet are supposed to be lucky, right? I may keep one for myself." The purple guy laughs maniacally and wields his axe. Without another word, he implants the axe into Bonnie over and over until he is in the same state as Freddy.

A cocky smile and a sidewards glare alerts me that he knows I'm here. "Welcome back, little brat."

Unlike the last time, I speak, "No thanks, you murderous fiend." He jolts back but keeps the smile.

"So you've heard of me then?" He asks. "What are you here for anyway?"

"I don't know... it's just a nightmare," I say, "but I think it has something to do with the children you murdered with that black, cold heart of yours."

"You think that offends me?" He chuckles, "I've come to terms with it. It's the company's fault anyway." I growl.

"Are you getting mad now?" The purple guy puts on a sly smile, "If you think you are here t save them, **you can't!**" He laughs like a mad man and swings his axe towards me.

I awaken and find that everyone is asleep in their own respective places. I just talked the the purple guy. What he said runs throuh my mind. "_If you think you are here to save them, __**you can't!**_" What did he mean 'save them'? The animatronics or the spirits? It was too early to know but I was too tired to dwell on it much. I stretch and sigh. I close my eyes and fall into another dream.

Toy Chica seemed to walk through a layed ouy platformer, delivering cupcakes to crying children. However, something came over her and she jumped through a wall and glitced into a secret room. Another child-like figure sat on a higher platform and Toy Chica jumped up to this child... yet again using balloons. She delivered the cake and the child disappeared. The cake is picked up and saved to be used again.

I wake up and see that everyone is still asleep. "Well... we need more food... and we could possibly use some more air mattresses and blankets." I smile and take money from the register and take the keys to my car. I drive to the store and pick up what we need. "Let's see... candy, bread, frozen dinners, ice cream- oh yeah!" I say and head towards the camping equipment. "Air mats and blankets." I throw a few into the buggy and go to the checkout.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who owns Fazbear's Fright?" The cashier asks.

"Yeah- why?" I ask back.

"No reason... I just think it's cool to run and work in a haunted house." He says and chuckles.

"Really? Because we were looking for someone to play the night guard." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"My name is Clayton," he says.

"Well, Clayton," I say, "Welcome to the show."

I load the groceries into the car and drive back to the attraction. I carry all the groceries to the kitchen in the safe room. Megan is in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Well well well, that's where you went to, eh?" She asks.

"Yeah, got some groceries and some more places for people to sleep." I say. Megan chuckles when she sees the bag full of candy.

"Got a little bit of a sweet-tooth don't we?" She asks and scrouges through the candy, "Carmellos?"

I chuckle and shrug, "Jasmine's favorite, couldn't help but to get some." Megan puts the candy and everything into the proper place.

"Now, we need to get everyone awake," I say.

"Why's that?" Megan asks.

"We have a new guard."


	12. Beast Reawakened

Chapter 12

Once everyone wakes up, I do what I said I would and tell everyone about my dreams. After I'm done, I tell them that we have a new guard and that we have more supplies.

"Okay," Maddie says, "that is really creepy... and you talked to him?" I nod.

"What did he mean by 'save them'?" Jasmine asks.

"I don't know," I say and shrug, "but I think he's talking about the spirits of the children that I'm seeing in my other dreams." She nods.

"Maybe," Jasmine replies. There is a knock at the entrance and I get up to answer the door. Clayton stands there and waves as I open the door.

"Hey," I say, "Glad you're here. Come in." I lead Clayton to the safe room and introduce him to everyone.

"So you're the new guy, eh?" Jonah says, "Make sure you keep watch for Springtrap or you'll end up like the last guard." I elbow Jonah in the side. "What?"

"Didn't we say not to tell anyone?" I ask and he shrugs. I roll my eyes and look back to Clayton. "Don't worry about him, he's just keeping with the show." Clayton smiles and nods.

"So, let's get you set up." We lead him into the office and show him the reigns. "This is your maintenance panel, and this is your camera," I say.

"Reboot the systems with the maintenance panel and watch for Springtrap with the camera," Jasmine explains, "You can play a noise in the room if needed to lead Springtrap away." Clayton nods and play with the noises.

"When do we start?" Clayton asks.

"In a few hours, if you want you can meet Springtrap or hang with us... or both."

"Let's meet Springtrap first," he says. We lead him into te main area and jump on the stage. Springtrap stands there frozen with an air of death surrounding him.

"This is Springtrap," Jonah says, "You'll need to keep a close eye on him, he tends to wonder." Clayton shivers.

"Okay, now let's go into the safe room and hang around until the next show," I say and head towards the safe room. Once inside, I head to the kitchen and cook lunch.

"What are you making?" Jasmine asks as she opens one of the Carmellos I got for her.

"Nothing special," I say, "Making pizza for everyone." She chuckles and takes a bite of the candy.

"Thank you for getting these for me by the way," Jasmine says.

"You're welcome, I knew they were your favorites and I bought them," I say. She smiles and continues eating. A few minutes pass and the pizzas are taken out and promptly eaten.

"Now we need the get ready for tonight," I say as I finish off my slice. Everyone agrees and we lock dwn the safe room. We head toward the front door ad wait for a knock to signal the start of the show. The knock finally comes and Clayton runs to the Office.

"Welcome to Fazbear's Fright everyone!" I anounce from the stage. The children and parents wave as Jasmine explains the show. I sneak behind Springtrap and flip the switch to turn him on. I jump down from the stage and join everyone.

"Let's go everyone, but stay close," I say, "Springtrap may be around any corner." We lead them through the rooms. Screams ring out when the puppet pops out and then Chica appears in the arcade cabinet. A great run until we reach the hallway. I signal to the crowd to stop and focus my attention on the yellowed animatronic standing in the hall.

"What is Clayton doing?" I whisper.

"I don't know," Jasmine replies, "but I think that he is leading Springtrap directly to him." A sound plays in the previous room. Springtrap turns his attention to it and walks towards te sound. Mumbles of terror and excitement ring through the crowd. We lead them to the next rooms and hope not to see Springtrap again.

"This is Clayton," Jonah says, "our night guard; he is te reason Springtrap wasnr't able to hurt any of you." The children wave and smile as they see him. He waves back and focuses back to the camera. We lead the group to the exit and the alarms blare from the office. The children scream and hide behind their parents as Springtrap rounds the corner.

Instead of going into the office right off, he stops and stares at the crowd. He starts walking toward the crowd, ready to kill. Jasmine and I run to the front to protect the crowd.

"Stay behind us! Jonah, get them out the door!" I yell. Jonah nods and starts to herd the crowd out of the door. The alarms stop blaring, but Springtrap doesn't stop. He looks between all of us, wondering which one would be the victim. He focuses on me with a hint of malice and stalks toward me.

When Springtrap is but a few yards away, Jasmine throws herself in front of me.

"What are you doing?!" I yell.

"Protecting you!" She yells back, "You'd do the same for me!"

"I would, but that doesn't mean that you should risk your life!"

"Maybe not," She yells back, "but friends protect each other with their life, so if it means giving up their lives for the other person, then so be it!" Springtrap reaches Jasmine and I close my eyes. I know what is about to happen and I don't want it to, but it is inevitable. I hear Jasmine scream with agony and feel blood splatter on me. The clanking of the animatronic heads back toward the office and Clayton's screams fill the attraction as well. When all is said and done, Springtrap has taken two more victims, and I'm left crying over one of my best friend's mangled and bloodied body.


	13. Spring Bonnie

Chapter 13

I carry Jasmine's body to the safe room. We agreed to bury her tomorrow near the attraction. As I sit her down and sit down at my place near the PCs, I take a few deep breaths. I wish I had been there for her when she died, I could have jumped in front of her to save her instead of the opposite. I hug her one last time and say goodbye to my friend.

"Jonah, go check on Springtrap- turn him off... we are not turning him on again." I say. He nods and goes to check on Springtrap. After a while, Jonah comes back.

"We may have a problem..." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Springtrap isn't there," Jonah says. I growl and rub my head.

"Go find him and shut him down!" I yell. Jonah nods and takes a few more people with him to help. I lay my head back on the couch and fall asleep into another nightmare.

Chica is alone on the stage before she leaves. She walks around for a while, following the footsteps of the last two. Purple Freddy leads her to the safe room, and, as the last two were, she is left without knowing where to go.

With his axe dragging the ground, the purple guy comes from the safe room to do what he has done for the past times. H implants the axe into Chica and she is demolished into a mechanical scrap heap. He then looks toward me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, brat," He says, "Did one of your friends die or something?" I say nothing and look at him with a spiteful look. He laughs. "Aww, the little brat wants revenge on Springtrap," He says, "Hope you know that it is impossible to bring back the dead." He stalks towards me and raises his axe.

"Maybe not," I say, "but I can always help them pass on." He chuckles.

"Don't you remember what I said last time?" He asks, "You can't!" He swings the axe and I am thrust into another dream.

I didn't expect what I saw. I saw a small stage with two animatronics. These two animatronics were Golden Freddy and... Spring Bonnie! They seemed to be entertaining three children. Golden Freddy starts to move and glitches out of the room and falls all the way to the bottom to an invisible platform. He walks and glitches through a series of walls and stages to jump and glitch through a final wall with one of the child's spirits waiting. The cake is sat down and the spirit disappears. Golden Freddy picks up the cake and leaves to have it used, what seems to be, one final time.

I'm roused by panic. Megan is shaking me and trying to wake me.

"What?!" I ask, "What's wrong?!"

"Springtrap is loose, we can't turn him off!" She replies with a panicked voice, "Jonah and the others that went with him, Maddie and Brandon, are dead."


	14. Goodbyes

Chapter 14

(Sub-Chapter. Goes with Chapter 13.)

"Fucking fantastic," I say, "Where is Springtrap?"

"He's on stage," Megan says, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to short-circuit his battery." I take a bucket and fill it with water. I go in a blind rage and find the stage. It's Springtrap's fault that Jasmine, Jonah, Maddie and Brandon are dead. To be honest, I think I was more angry about Jasmine's death. How many people died? I don't know but after she died protecting me, I lost control. I wanted revenge on that mechanical waste of an animatronic.

I reach the room with the stage and Springtrap turns to me. "This is for my friends you fucking bastard!" I scream and dump the bucket of water on Springtrap. Sparks fly from his battery pack and Springtrap's mechanisms go limp.

I walk back to the safe room and sit down with everyone who is left: Gabby, Matthew, Sam, Brittney, Amber and Megan.

"We need to bury everyone," I say. Everyone nods and we go outside for the mass ceremony. I carry Jasmine and Matthew carries Jonah. The others are packed out by the rest. We dig the graves and bury our friends. With a last goodbye, we place flowers on everyone's graves: Silver for Jasmine, yellow for Jonah, brown for Maddie and light brown for Brandon.

We turn back to the attraction and head to the safe room. There is no show tonight. I sit down at my normal spot and everyone does the same. I think about how I'll never be able to pay Jasmine back for sacrificing herself, she shouldn't have. I was the one who opened the attraction, the one who got everyone killed. I should have died and she should have lived... but there is no changing it now.

I get up and go to one of the computers. I log on to Minecraft and start a new world. This is the only think I could think of to take my mind off of everything. I gather wood, food and any other supplies I'll need. I travel to the Nether, the End, I beat the game, but I still can't get the thoughts of the friends I have lost out of my head.

I turn the game off and go back to my spot. I lay my head back and mouth the words, "I'm sorry." I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	15. Balloons

Chapter 15

As I expected, the stage was empty. I walk down to Pirate's Cove and wait for the final animatronic to show his face. Foxy finally comes out of the Cove to explore. I follow him as I had become accustomed to do. He walked around for a while before the purple Freddy character appeared.

Foxy followed as his friends had and reached the back room. The purple guy came from the room dragging his axe. "Poor Foxy, seems the old captain wanted to try to bring me down," He says, "Well... that hook of yours won't do much damage to me." Purple guy raises his axe for the final kill. "It's a shame that they shut you down. I though it was beautiful what you did to that innocent child." The axe takes its place in Foxy's neck.

I see sparks fly from Foxy and see him fall limp. The purple guy looks toward me and smirks. "Sorry, was he your favorite."

"No," I say with malice, "He was my friend's favorite... she died because of Springtrap."

"Poor thing," he says, "wasting it's energy on one of your friends." The statement sends a shock through me. I feel energy... no... I feel **anger**. I don't know if this is what he intended, but it worked. I feel the anger rising, yet again, filling me with blind rage.

"You... BASTARD!" I scream and it seems to catch him off guard.

"Oh? Did I make you angry?" He says with a hint of success. I don't answer him. I get up and walk closer towards him with my anger flowing out. "You better think of your next move carefully brat," the purple guy says, "You know what they say about dying in dreams." He raises his axe but I don't stop.

"Kill me," I say, "Go ahead. It won't heal your cold heart." He laughs maniacally and grips his axe tighter.

"Maybe not," he says, "but who said I had a heart to begin with?" He swings his axe and, like the past times, I am thrust into another platformer dream.

This time I'm met with my last dream, but with a slight difference. There is a purple Bonnie character standing behind Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie. When he moves, he glitches through a miniaturized version of every platformer dream I've had: Balloon Boy, Mangle, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy and a new, disfigured purple colored level with the final child sitting outside of the barriers. The purple Bonnie glitches through the walls and goes over to the spirit. The cake gets sat down and the child, as the others had, disappears.

The dream twists and I find myself in the dining room of sorts. Children sit at tables with masks depicting characters from the pizzeria chain, but one of the children stands out.

This child wears a mask of the puppet. He weaves through the tables of children with a goal set in mind. The spirit reaches the back of the room and what I see is astonishing. All six children are here: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the Puppet and Golden Freddy. The puppet reaches the table and sits down the cake that has been used four times before.

I see the children start to become intangible. The masks fall to the ground and the children disappear. Six balloons take their place, floating upwards, ascending out of the purgatory they have been trapped in. Free... they are free.

I am brought back to the rotten pizzeria, and before the stage is the spirit of one of the children. It sees me and comes over.

"Follow me!" It says, "please, follow me." I nod and do as it says. I follow it into the back room where I see the purple guy sharpening his axe and see on the wall, Springtrap!

"Oh, are you back for more?" He asks, not turning around, "I thought that you've learned your lesson." He turns and all the blood rushes from his face.

"Surprised to see me with them?" I ask as the spirits block the exit. "As you can see, I have helped them, I have saved them!" He growls.

"How?! It isn't possible!" He swings the axe directly towards me but I don't move. The axe goes through me without a scratch. He tries again and again until finally he drops his axe in shock.

"I'm not scared of you anymore," I say and pick up his axe, "Time to feel like they did, helpless, waiting on someone to help them."

The purple guy runs to the opposite wall. I edge closer with the axe resting on my shoulder, blade-side up.

"S-stop," he says, "I'm s-sorry." I reach him and he runs again.

"Too late for that," I say, "You shouldn't have killed these children." I inch closer and closer. The purple guy looks behind me to the animatronic slumped on the floor.

He smirks. "You can't kill me once I'm in that suit!" He yells and runs for Springtrap. He jumps inside and stands up. "I've won!" He starts laughing but is but short by a squishing noise. The springlocks inside the suit have failed.

The purple guy screams in anguish. "No! I'm not supposed to be the one dead!" I go towards him and locate the hand crank. "HELP ME!" He yells.

"Sorry, but I can't!" I grab the mechanism and release it. All the springlocks are set loose from being held back and impale the purple guy. Screams of pain and anguish ring out as blood and guts are expelled from the suit, splattered on the floor and walls. The way we found Springtrap in the pizzeria. It's him inside that suit. He's the reason why my friends are dead.

"To top it all off!" I say and reach into the suit where the purple guy's heart has protruded out. I grab hold of it and rip it out. "So you do have a heart." No answer. "Well..." I say and drop it on the ground. I look at it and stomp on it. Blood and flesh fly from underfoot and I look back to the purple corpse inside the animatronic. "Had a heart, I should say."

After what seems like forever, the twitching and screams stop. "Death. The only punishment fit for you." I say and turn to the spirits. They smile and come over to me.

"Thank you," They say, "We are finally free." They surround me and hug me. All the anger I felt with the purple guy turns into relief and I start to cry. I sit on the floor.

"What's wrong?" One asks. I look at him.

"Nothing... I just wish all of the friends I've lost to this monster where here too." The boy smiles and takes the form of Jonah.

"Who said we weren't?" He says. All the others take the form of my fallen friends: Maddie, Brandon and Jasmine. The child left over takes the form of what he looked like before the murder. I look between them and start to cry more.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!" I cry and cover my eyes. I feel an embrace beside me and open my eyes to see who it is. Jasmine. I hug her and she tightens her hug.

"Sacrifice was my way of helping you rescue these children," She says, "without you, these dreams would have been incomplete. I know that you are sad about what happened, but please, remember that we will always be with you." I look up and around at everyone.

"I never got to say goodbye or thank you for saving me... but I guess now that I've saved you too, we are even," I say, "Thank you." She nods and everyone else does as well.

"We are about to leave, please remember... please," Jasmine says as the group become intangible and disappears into the air, but a piece of my friends make their way into the place where my heart is.

"I will always remember," I say as the dream ends. I wake up to find that alarms blaring.

"Wake up!" Megan yells in a panic, "The attraction is on fire!"


	16. Finale

Chapter 16

(I hope you have enjoyed this story. It was amazing to write and I hope to write more in the future. The next fanfiction I am going to work on is a "Minecraft" fanfiction titled "Amethystria". Stay Tuned!)

I get up in a panic. "What?!" I yell, "How did the attraction catch on fire?!" Megan points to Springtrap and then points to me.

"When you poured the bucket of water on Springtrap, the spark made a fire break out," Megan explains, "but we have more important things to worry about... we need to get the hell out of here!" I nod and lead Megan to the exit. Once we were outside, I noticed no one else around.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Some are going to find help, but there are still a few inside." She says. I look towards to door and clench my fist.

"I'm going back in to save them!" I yell and burst back toward the attraction. Megan said something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was.

I listen for cries of help and hear Matthew scream. I run towards him.

"Matthew! I'm coming!" I yell as I leap over a flaming heap of wood. I see Matthew can I go towards him. "I'm here! Let's get Sam and get out of here!" He nods and I listen for Sam's voice. I hear it come from the arcade room.

Matthew and I run through the rooms dodging falling debris and flaming-hot metal. "Sam!" I yell and she doesn't respond. "Sam!" I yell again. Still no response.

"Chuckie! Get out of here! I'll stay with Sam- you need to leave!" Matthew says. I shake my head.

"No! I'm not leaving!" I yell. He shoves me towards the exit.

"Yes you are! GO!" He screams and goes back to Sam. In my head, I don't want to leave... but I know I should. I turn and run back through the attraction until I find myself trapped by debris. I look around for an exit, but cannot find one. I panic. I try to move the flaming wreckage but to no avail.

"Help!" I yell. "Help me!" Nothing. I sit on the floor and wait. How did it come to this? Trapped in my own attraction, helpless, on the verge or being burnt alive. I opened this place for people to have fun, not die before my eyes while I couldn't do anything about it. The fire inches closer. I think back on the people who have died because of my attraction: Jasmine, Jonah, Brandon, Maddie... and now, possibly, Sam, Matthew and myself. The fire is taking every last bit of oxygen from my lungs. I think of the thing that caused this. Springtrap... no... the purple guy. Anger fills my body for the final time.

He never stopped killing, even after he was dead. Thanks to him, my friends have died, and three more of us are about to. I hear rumbling above me and find what was my final, horrid sight.

The last thing I saw was the towering animatronic. The last thing I heard was Megan's words, clearly echoing through my head.

"You can't."

"Hey!" Jasmine says, "Did you find anything interesting?" I look at her with surprise and shake my head.

"No," I say as I put the parts back into the box, "Nothing at all." I get up and exit the backstage area. "Let's get out of here. Leave everything you found." Jasmine tilts her head and Jonah looks confused.

"What's wrong?" Jonah asks.

"Just a hunch, something happened here and we need to get out." I say. They nod. I go to Jasmine and I say, "I'll tell you about it later."

She chuckles, "I'm holding you to that."

**The End.**


End file.
